Luis earns a base salary of $\$150.00$ every week with an additional $14\%$ commission on everything he sells. Luis sold $\$6050.00$ worth of items last week. What was Luis's total pay last week? $\$\ $
First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $14\%$ is equivalent to $\dfrac{14}{100}$ which is also equal to $14 \div 100$. $14 \div 100 = 0.14$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.14$ $\times$ $\$6050.00$ $=$ $\$847.00$ We can find the total salary for Luis by adding the amount of commission made to his base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $\$847.00$ $+$ $\$150.00$ $=$ $\$997.00$ The total salary Luis made last week was $\$997.00$.